Prompto x Noctis - Late Teen Years
by LunafreyaNox
Summary: With both Prompto and Noctis coming to the end of their education, a tension stirs between them - an attraction that could prove to be both good and bad.
1. Chapter 1

***Spoiler warner for Chapter 1***

 **This first chapter is an interpretation of the events shown in Final Fantasy XV, and shows where I come from with my understanding of Prompto's upbringing. This chapter does not have to be read to understand the rest of the story. So please quick ahead if you do not want the game spoiled!**

 **The real Noctis x Prompto part starts in Chapter 2 anyway. Chapter 1 and the in between events leading up to Chapter 2 will be worked on upon request. Greater detail will be added also over time along with touch ups on ideas I'm currently wavering with. Anyway enjoy!**

Ever since escaping Nifilheim Prompto has always wanted to find somewhere he felt he belonged. His position in the empire wasn't one, looking back now, he believed a child of his age should be doing. It was hard having to use the spare corners in the MT factory as his play areas, and even then, there was no escaping from the screams. Beasts being injected with the toxins was foul but bearable, but when the tests were moved to people, it became almost unbearable for a young Prompto to even stand. It was only his father's prescense there that stopped him from really wanting to run away. That was until he was called into one of the laboratories.

His father often told him not to enter them, so the boy was cautious when he was asked to hold out his right arm into the machine. "It's just a little scratch," was what he was told just before he winced and withdrew his arm out. In the centre of his wrist were a series of black lines, similar to barcodes he had seen on the back of packaging he occasionally saw the soldiers bring into the facility. Prompto stared at it. He didn't like the way it was so obvious against his skin. He was worried father might see it and give him a scolding for being in a restricted area.

"It's just a little mark," the man said who had led him to the machine, "it won't be there for long."

"It looks ugly," Prompto frowned and rubbed at it with his left thumb, "what if father sees? He told me I ain't allowed up 'ere."

"Oh, I don't think he'll mind at all. You see, he was the one who asked that you got it."

"But he told me I shouldn't interef..." Prompto stammered. He felt weird, he wanted to get out and go back to the small Chocobo figure he left.. was it in the left corridor or the right one?... his mind was racing ahead. The man grabbed him, forcing him into one of the small glass chambers that lined the edge of the lab - the ones he had seen the MTs placed into - he was going to suffocate - he needed air - this didn't have air. He tried screaming but he went numb. He was only small, only thin and frail. He banged on the glass and hoped one of the other researchers in the room would notice - none did.

He felt a sharpness in his back and screamed. Nobody could hear him. Nobody cared to listen. Then the release began, it was tentative at first, delicate, testing out his body. Then the liquid flowed. He knew what this was. It was daemon poison. He saw it get put into the other people. It made them change. Was he going to change? He felt his muscles spasm and he fell forward against the glass container. Purple filled his vision, but what he could see, just about see, was the distance face of a smiling father - a smiling Verstael.

"SYSTEM BREACH. SYSTEM BREACH. OUTER DOORS CLOSING."

The lights changed to a whirring red and the sirens began to flare. It was a system he'd seen activated several times whilst he's been at the research facility, so he of course, initially ignored it. It was often used in the cases of accidental alarm releases. The emergency buttons were always easy to press.

"Oi mister.. wake up!"

Prompto was roused by the voice, and realised that he was was lying on the floor of the lab, surrounded by small specks of glass. He looked up, and saw a young woman. Her eyes seemed bruised and heavy, her arms were thin, containing nothing but bone and skin. She looked like the people who are days away before they change.

"Oh.. thank the Six you woke up.. not everyone I've tried to move got up."

"Wha... happene'?" Prompto managed to mumble.

"I don't really know, ya see, the alarms went off and erry'one started to run. I wasn't in my tube so I started tryna wake everyone up. We gotta go whilst we can."

"Go where?"

"Out silly, c'mon."

The woman reached for Prompto's hand and pulled him up. From there she dragged the six year old boy through the facility. He wanted to interject, he had never seen the world outside the facility and wasn't sure what it could be like but the woman never gave him enough time to question. Soon he was in sunlight, and he ran forward into it. The brightness was overwhelming, and as his eyes adjusted, he turned around to find the woman still stood in the entrance of the facility.

"'Tis okay, you can come out." Prompto held his hand out for the woman but she backed away into the shadows further.

"I.. I can't. The daemon poison... it hurts me" she whispered, a near sobbing could be heard in the tone of her voice.

"You're not a daemon. You're still a person." Prompto put on his best brave voice. He was never really brave. Brave were for other people, like the generals in the military. They were always so brave.

"I'm sorry. Just go, go! Go before you can't leave either." She urged.

"I don't know where..."

"Go to the Crown City, go to Lucis."

"Why? Father always talked badly about them, it isn't safe."

"Prompto... he took you from me, they stole you, they want you for the new MT army. I was in their way... I didn't believe it was right... go before they get you"

Prompto took heed to the woman's word. He ran out of Nifilheim and managed to board the train that took him to the quay, from there, he snuck onto a Lucis-bound boat and found his way into Lucis. Many hitchhikes later, he found himself in the city square. It took a lot for a child as young as Prompto, but eventually, he managed to find someone with a spare room to lend. A desperate Prompto moved in and once settled, signed himself up for school. The events that took place in his early childhood scarred him, and Prompto took too binge eating to make the bad feelings go away.

At school, Prompto was inspired by Lunafreya Nox Fleuret's belief in him to be a good friend to Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prince of Lucis, that made him finally decide now is the time to start losing weight.

This story picks up right after Prompto first talks to Noctis after his weight loss journey, his introduction to Gladiolus and Ignis, and his new found growing affections for Noctis. Prompto took so many milestones through his life, and his only regret throughout it all is.

Why did that woman say all those things that day?


	2. Chapter 2

"You learnt any of the stuff for the exam tomorrow Noct?"

Noctis threw his arms behind his head and laughed, "now you're startin' to sound like that guy my dads got lookin' after me."

The two of them were sat on one of the benches that ran alongside the main waterways on the east side of the city. It wasn't too far from their school, and from neither of the two boy's flats. The market street was just down one of the alleys that branched of from the walkway, and the fresh smell of farm produce and bread often wafted this way in the breeze. It was a nice place to go after school, it meant Noctis could avoid the watchful eyes of Ignis's careful mothering and the constant insult to his lack of training by Gladiolus. Most people who walked down this way were used to Noctis's constant presence, and had started to ignore him. To them, he was just another person out here minding their own business.

"Oh yeah, that guy... why'd ya need him anyway?" Prompto laughed too. It was nice for him spending time for someone as close to him as Noctis was. It helped him forget who he was for a short while.

"Dunno, my dad doesn't think I can take care of myself. Thinks I'm neglecting my studies or something." Noctis leant back against the bench and closed his eyes. Prompto watched the sun shine directly down onto Noct's face. He thought it caught all his more delicate angles, like the curve of his jaw and the slight movements of his lips as he exhaled.

"But you're the Lucian prince.. you can get rid of him if ya want to right?"

"Hmph... well not if they're your replacement mum," Noctis smiled. It was a warm sight for Prompto seeing Noctis smile. It was odd too. He had seen other people with their friends, and he was pretty sure he had never seen any of them smile at each other in such a mesmerising way.

"What ya staring at me for?"

Prompto felt his bottom lip drop slightly in surprise and he turned himself away to face the waterway, "uh.. sorry dude, just been thinkin'."

"'Bout what?"

"Well uh... 'suppose it was just 'bout what I would have been if I didn't get to meet you."

Noctis sat up at that, "I was just as lonely as you once. If it weren't for you, I'd have nobody but Ignis and Gladiolus, and I can't imagine having them in my Glaive when I'm king they're just so much pain. You're the only friend that I get to choose to have.. all the others are picked for me. Somehow or another."

"Everyone wanted to know you Noct, you were this really cool guy - still are, if it wasn't me, it'd be someone else."

"Prompto..." Noct moved his hand onto Prompto's cheek, making him gasp slightly. Prompto considered moving closer, maybe just a little bit closer. Maybe moving one hand onto him. The ideas ran through his head, but no sooner had it started did Noctis move his hand away. "You're the best man."

Noctis got up onto his feet and Prompto felt himself release a sigh he didn't know he had been holding in. The boy stood above him and held his hand out, "don't you want to go?"

"Go where?" Maybe he shouldn't have asked that question. Maybe the answer was obvious. They usually parted ways after spending time down here - maybe he was expecting something more.

"Well we uh.. could go back to mine?" Was it him but could he see his friend get nervous. Of course he knew he was shy by nature, but he was never shy around him. It made him feel different, inside he felt happy, more happy than he'd felt for awhile and what confused him was that it was all based on nothing.

The door clicked open and Prompto followed Noctis inside. The main area was a joint dining area, kitchen and sofa area, where he could see a TV and Noct's console all connected up. He supposed King's Knight was the disc in it at the moment. He had a special thing for King's Knight, so did Gladiolus. They both had this special thing when it came to video games, and he wanted to be a part of it but every time he tried to edge his way in, he felt Gladiolus push him out again. It almost made him feel sick.

"We... expectin' Ignis here anytime soon?" Prompto tried to force out the statement, but it came as a weak, meagre question. He hated when he was scared and showed it. He couldn't place what he was scared of, but being up here with just Noct felt more exhilarating than it should.

"Nah, he doesn't come on Tuesday's. He goes to these sessions with Gladdy, helps prepare him for the Glaive. Somethin' about he's suppose' to be on a senior place in the council after my ascension. Ascension my ass," Noct pulled a pile of magazines from the sofa and threw them on the floor, "dad's the king, I'm not. I won't ever be." He sat down and wiped his brow.

Prompto walked further into the room and decided to go and inspect his shelves. He found several different types of fake jewels Noct had told him were for special occasions that if he ever was running late for, he didn't have to go back to the citadel to collect the real ones. There were photos of a young Noct with several types of fish, presumably some of his earliest catches.

"Hey uh Noct.. why did you start fishin'?"

"Oh the fish? I saw someone by the waterways fishing once and I asked my dad for a rod. Guess it all started then. Anyways you haven't told me ever about why you love your camera so much."

Prompto walked over to the sofa and sat beside Noct, "I think it's when I first came to the Crown City. I had never seen so many beautiful buildings before. I wasn't a painter, I couldn't draw, so I guess a camera was my only chance at getting pretty pictures. I wanted to see things that... well, were really pretty. It meant I could take a photo and then look closely at them later, when nobody else could watch me stare awkwardly."

"Is that why you took a few photos of me?" Prompto turned and met eyes with Noctis. He felt his nerves build and his body tense, "you weren't ever secret about it ever. It was just before you came up to me that day at the start of high school. I mean, I was waitin' for you to come talk to me as I was never brave enough to go and talk to you. Were those photos of me... ever any of those that you liked to look at?"

Prompto went quiet. He didn't know what to say, he thought his friend was angry at him. His mouth was dry, "I.. gue-yes."

"Well, I'm glad they are." Noctis smiled his gazed shifted to the floor, "I thought since you were so quiet on it.. on everything concerning the me that wasn't the prince that you didn't really care."

"Noct... all I can think about... every moment... whether we're together or not... is what you, what you, really mean to me... as maybe more, I thought it was normal, then I saw everyone else with their friends, then I realise' it wasn't. And I freaked. I thought you wouldn't wanna know me if I told you."

"Oh god Prompto, of course not," Noctis's hand went behind Prompto's head and he pulled Prompto closer. Noctis lingered his lips briefly against Prompto's, expecting him to hesitate or pull away.

"Noct, don't... stop." Prompto mumbled.

That was the queue that Noctis had been waiting for. He wasn't sure who did what, but Noctis was lying underneath him on the sofa and Prompto was on top. They were kissing, bodies pressed together. They were undressing each other and soon, Prompto was being urged on by feeling Noct's bare skin under his own. He was always the joke. Noctis was skinnier than many of the Kingsglaive guards, but here in this moment, he looked perfect and felt perfect. The shy boy no longer seemed shy to Prompto, his hands were pulling on Prompto, pushing his lower body to rub where he wanted him to rub against. It took Prompto's own body strength to stop himself falling completely weak to Noct, despite he already living out many of his teenage boy dreams already at this present moment.

"Noct.. can I? Could I do somethin' for you?" Prompto whispered. The sweat glistening on Noctis's body was hot. It was like the few times he had gone to watch him train with Gladio, but this time, it wasn't the fighting making him sweat, it was him.

And oh damn did he love it.

Noctis nodded and Prompto shifted himself off from Noctis, backwards towards the other end of the couch. He first placed his hands on it, and then after receiving a few whimpers from Noct, took him into his mouth. Noct was weak - he had never seen him weak. In battle he was quick, and had picked up the ability to warp. Sometimes he was like a shadow, and seeing him here now, succumbing to his natural instincts, it was more than he could take. With his other hand, Prompto began touching himself. No sooner had they both finished, Prompto was back resting his hand on Noct's chest.

Noct's hand running through his hair was relaxing, and he felt himself tire quickly. He couldn't believe this was all real, and he believed that if he did fall asleep, he would wake up in his own bed, ready for another day of school.

"This evening was perfect Promp, I.. if it's it's not a big problem, could you stay here tonight?" Noct whispered. His voice sounded heavy and peaceful.

"Yes, I will..." Noctis closed his eyes ready for sleep, and on cue, Prompto did the same. He lay listening to Noct's heartbeat and moving to the rise and fall of his chest.

The door opened and Ignis ran in, "Noctis Caelum, I've come up with a new recip..." He stopped abrupty and made eye contact with a startled Prompto and Noctis.

"If you're going to do that, tell me not to come in the future." With that, Ignis left the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

"He isn't going to tell Gladio that, is he?" Prompto giggled slightly and laid his head down again.

"We better hope not." Noct placed one more kiss on his lips before he too laid his head down to rest again.


End file.
